Luna Knight Prince
'Luna Knight Prince '''is the 1st episode of Season 33. Summary The Disney Junior Town Medieval Age Carnival is back and Luna has on the best outfit for the occasion just to prove to the knights of Chilvalry Hall that she’s no damsel in distress, but when a dragon threatens the carnival, she’ll have to do more than just be daring and brave when her outfit comes with enchanting surprises. Plot The episode begins at the 596th annual DJT Medieval Age Carnival where everyone, in their best and greatest costumes and outfits from the medieval times, is having a great time playing medieval games like jousting, sword fighting, horseback riding, and eating the most delicious foods like roasted pigs, pheasants, and even some medieval desserts too. Somewhere, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were playing an archery game just as Greg was wondering where Luna is. Amaya assures to him that she’ll come and that she’s just a little late and all. Just then, the three kids noticed that everyone was staring at the most amazing knightly prince outfit worn by... Luna! When she walked up to her friends, Amaya compliments on her (Luna) outfit as Luna looks down from her boots to her suit and thanks her, then apologizes for being late because she was having trouble choosing between wearing a princess outfit or a knight outfit for the occasion, so she decided to wear something that's both princess and knight. So now that she’s here, the kids can finally have some fun around the carnival as they went to play some games. Just then, they passed by the jousting battle being played by the students of Chivalry Hall. Interested by it, Luna and her friends decide to go and watch as they saw the students joust until the opponent fell off his horse, and the winner gets off his horse help up his friend to say good game to him as he shook himself and thanked him for that. Seeing them joust had Luna interested and wanting to do that, but Greg asks her if that’s a little bit dangerous as she lets out a laugh and replied that she’ll be fine before going to ask the Chivalry Hall kids if she can join in the jousting. Characters * Trivia * This episode is marked as the season premiere. * Luna Girl’s knightly prince outfit is an inspiration of the Innocent Prince Dress wore by Rei Kizuka from ''Aikatsu! Stars. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes focusing on Prince James Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on the Toys Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 33 images Category:Season Premieres Category:Battle images